


Eile

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [14]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Outing, Passion, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine der unzähligen Varianten für einen ersten Kuß ...</p><p>  <i>"Nebenan. Sofort." Er zerrte Boerne hinter sich her in sein Büro und spürte dabei die hämischen Blicke von Meier 1 und 2 im Nacken. Verflixt und zugenäht. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/14292.html#cutid1">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eile

**Author's Note:**

> Ort: das Präsidium,  
> Timeline: Spielt noch in den alten Büros - also ohne Glasflächen ;)  
> NebendarstellerInnen: Nadeshda in einer kurzen Sprechrolle.  
> Beta: Farfie und supersonic_soul

"Boerne ..."

"Sie sollten sich wirklich schämen, noch derartige Vorurteile zu haben, und ..."

"Boerne!"

Das stoppte den Redefluß des anderen endlich, und Boerne sah ihn irritiert an.

"Was ist denn?"

"Nebenan. Sofort." Er zerrte Boerne hinter sich her in sein Büro und spürte dabei die hämischen Blicke von Meier 1 und 2 im Nacken. Verflixt und zugenäht. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

"Was haben Sie sich denn dabei um Himmels Willen gedacht?!"

"Also daß Sie so spießig sind, habe ich jedenfalls nicht gedacht, Thiel."

"Sie haben mich geküßt!"

"Doch nur zu Demonstrationszwecken ... jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an ... oder finden Sie es etwa angemessen, daß die beiden meinen Praktikanten wegen seiner sexuellen Orientierung piesacken! Wo sind wir denn hier!"

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Sie haben ..."

"Natürlich geht es darum! Das grenzt doch an Mobbing! Der Junge hat jedenfalls mehr im Kopf als Meier 1 und 2 zusammen - aus dem wird mal ein ganz passabler Rechtsmediziner. Und Sie stellen sich an, bloß weil jemand glauben könnte, Sie seien schwul!"

"Ich habe nicht ... ich bin nicht ... Boerne! Sie können mich doch nicht einfach zu Demonstrationszwecken küssen!"

"Mein Gott, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß Sie das gleich in Ihrer Männlichkeit kränkt ..."

Thiel war kurz davor, wirklich die Beherrschung zu verlieren. "DAS ... IST ... NICHT ... DAS ... PROBLEM!" Erst als er Boernes überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde ihm bewußt, daß er den anderen bei den Schultern gepackt und gegen die geschlossene Tür gedrückt hatte. Und jetzt konnte er auch noch dabei zusehen, wie Boerne langsam dämmerte, daß sein Problem keineswegs die Kollegen waren. Hätte er sich nur nicht so aus der Ruhe bringen lassen und den Mund gehalten! Wenn Boerne aber auch nicht so verdammt ignorant wäre und ab und zu Mal zwei Sekunden nachdenken würde, bevor er etwas tat, wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen ... nicht auf diese Art ... In diesem Moment schloß Boerne mit einem komischen kleinen Flattern, das Thiels Herzschlag beschleunigen ließ, die Augen. Selbstbeherrschung war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Und das war einfach zu viel. Den andern zu küssen war keine bewußte Entscheidung, es passierte einfach. Bis sein Verstand wenige Sekunden später wieder die Kontrolle übernahm und ihn hastig zurückweichen ließ.

"Entschuldigung ... ich ..."

Er kam gar nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, so schnell folgte der andere ihm und ... oh. Als Boerne ihn küßte, wurde ihm erst klar, daß das keine einseitige Sache war. Boerne war vielleicht eben noch überrascht gewesen; jetzt schien er jedenfalls genau zu wissen, was er wollte. Thiel versuchte gerade, dem anderen das Hemd vom Körper zu zerren, ohne den Kuß zu unterbrechen, als ihn ein Räuspern zusammenzucken ließ.

"Sie ... blockieren die Tür ... Entschuldigung ..."

Als er sich entsetzt umdrehte, stand da Nadeshda. Mit hochrotem Kopf. Verspätet fiel ihm auf, daß er überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet hatte, ob jemand in seinem Büro war, als er Boerne in den Raum gezerrt hatte. Er war im ersten Moment sprachlos, aber Boerne faßte sich zum Glück schnell wieder.

"Keine Ursache ... mein Fehler." Er wurde zur Seite geschoben. "Bitte sehr, Frau Krusenstern."

Während Nadeshda ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum floh, überlegte Thiel fieberhaft, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

"Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, daß sich Ihre Kollegin so leicht in Verlegenheit bringen läßt." Thiel zuckte zusammen, als er hörte, daß ihn Boerne immer noch siezte. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was als nächstes kommen würde. "Aber sie hat natürlich recht."

"Was?" Immerhin war seine Stimme noch da, auch wenn er Schwierigkeiten hatte, ganze Sätze zu formulieren. Boerne wirkte hingegen wieder völlig ruhig, als wären sie nicht gerade dabei gewesen, sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und die aufgestaute sexuelle Spannung der letzten Jahre abzureagieren.

"Das ist nicht gerade vorbildhaftes Benehmen am Arbeitsplatz."

"Nein."

"Deshalb machen wir heute einfach früher Schluß."

"Was?"

"Feierabend. Nach Hause. Sie haben doch garantiert auch genug Überstunden angesammelt. Ich würde das gerne ohne weitere Störungen fortsetzen."

Thiel sah Boerne an, der vollkommen ernst wirkte. "Sie wollen das fortsetzen? Jetzt sofort?"

"Natürlich. Sie etwa nicht?"

"Aber ... die Kollegen ... ich meine, das kann sich dann doch jeder denken ..."

"Ich klär das schnell telefonisch. Sie können ja schon mal vorgehen und sich selbst abmelden." Als er nicht reagierte, sah ihn Boerne überrascht an. "Nun machen Sie schon ... wir verlieren hier wertvolle Zeit!"

Boerne hatte leicht reden ... er mußte ja nur mit Frau Haller telefonieren. Thiel hingegen mußte wohl oder übel seinen Kollegen entgegentreten. Er atmete tief ein und öffnete die Tür. Im Großraumbüro herrschte verdächtige Ruhe. Nadeshda tippte eifrig etwas in ihren Rechner, sah aber immer noch deutlich rötlicher aus als normal. Meier 1 und 2 erweckten den Eindruck, in alte Akten vertieft zu sein, und vermieden es ihn anzusehen. Na super. Er ging direkt zu Nadeshda - sie wußte ohnehin schon, was los war, schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr werden.

"Könnten Sie meinen Gleitzeitantrag als Vertreterin unterschreiben? Ich muß heute ... früher nach Hause."

Nadeshda sah ihn erst überrascht an, um dann wieder rot zu werden. "Natürlich ... gar kein Problem ..."

Thiel vermied es, irgendjemanden sonst im Büro anzusehen, während er den Antrag ausfüllte und Nadeshda unterschreiben ließ. Er war kaum fertig mit dem ganzen Prozedere und hatte den Antrag in das Fach für die interne Post geworfen, als er auch schon Boerne hinter sich hörte.

"Dauert das noch lange?"

"Schon fertig."

"Hervorragend." Und ehe er noch protestieren konnte, hatte Boerne schon nach seiner Hand gegriffen und zerrte ihn Richtung Ausgang.

"Einen schönen Tag noch!"

"Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden!" Thiel konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. "Geht das vielleicht ein bißchen weniger ..." Er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, weil der andere ihn gegen die Wand drückte und küßte. Sein Ärger löste sich in Sekundenschnelle in Luft auf. Boerne war ... er hätte nicht gedacht ... vorgestellt hatte er sich das ja schon mehr als einmal, aber Boernes Enthusiasmus übertraf seine Vorstellungen bei weitem. Er schnappte nach Luft und stoppte den anderen, bevor er in den nächsten Kuß verwickelt wurde. "Wir sind immer noch im Präsidium ..."

"Aber technisch gesehen bereits in unserer Freizeit."

Leicht fiel ihm das nicht, aber er stoppte Boerne ein zweites Mal. "Ich will nach Hause. Das werden wir doch wohl noch schaffen."

Boerne hatte offenbar endlich eingesehen, daß es so nicht weiterging, und knabberte jetzt an seinem Ohr.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir ein Taxi rufen ..."

"Auf gar keinen Fall!" Thiel schob Boerne entschlossen von sich. "Bei meinem Glück ist das dann auch noch mein Vater. Du kannst fahren. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!"

"Seit wann sind wir denn per Du?"

Er sah den anderen ungläubig an. "Darüber willst du doch jetzt wohl nicht ernsthaft diskutieren?"

"Gutes Argument. Ich fahre."

Und schon ging es weiter.

"Laß' bitte meine Hand los, bevor wir noch mehr Kollegen begegnen ... ich komm' auch so mit."

Boerne sah amüsiert zu ihm hinüber, ließ ihn aber los.

"Feigling."

"Nicht reden, gehen."

Boerne lachte. "In Ordnung. Über deine Probleme mit der Außenwahrnehmung reden wir später."

*Blende*


End file.
